


wrong number

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: minhyuk wonders if it's possible to fall in love with a voice
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/gifts).



> this is a gift for [moonkki](https://twitter.com/slutstro) who had requested chaky "called the wrong number and confessed my love to you before you could get a word in au." hope this doesn't disappoint!

There was no one in the world quite as beautiful as Saeron. Minhyuk had decided that a long time ago, when they were young children and she grabbed his hand on the first day of school and asked, “Would you like to be my friend?”

She was kind, and that drew Minhyuk in. He liked kind people. He _loved_ kind people. Oftentimes people mistook his silent disposition and stony face for displeasure. They assumed he would be disagreeable and difficult. Saeron saw him for who he truly was; a shy, awkward boy who was unequipped in social skills. 

She was pretty, too, and as they grew older, Minhyuk came to appreciate her beauty. Her thin upper lip was endearing, and it gave her face a more angelic quality. Her hair was long and straight, silky to the touch, and free from the harsh dyes that other girls her age often experimented with. She was taller than a lot of girls, too, with lanky limbs and a skinny waist. She carried herself with grace and composure. She smiled easily. She batted her pretty eyelashes and pouted often.

Minhyuk was in love.

He had been in love since middle school and now that he was nearing his university graduation, he figured he might as well announce his feelings. They would soon be going their separate ways, and it wouldn’t be good to bottle everything up and keep it silent. He needed to tell Saeron of his love before he burst.

Or, at least, that was what his cousin told him one evening as they drank an unhealthy amount of beer.

“You’ll be left forever wondering whether or not she would return your feelings,” Jinwoo had said after Minhyuk devolved of his deepest secret, loosened up by the alcohol that continued to flow. “And she’s been your best friend for a long time; chances are, she feels the same way.”

Minhyuk rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. “But there’s the small chance she doesn’t.”

“So?” Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders. “If she doesn’t, then she doesn’t. She’s going off to Japan, anyway, so it’s not like you’ve got anything to lose.”

“I’ve got our _friendship_ to lose.”

Jinwoo sat upright on the couch and glared at Minhyuk, who remained slouched over. “Darling,” he said, the term of endearment escaping his lips so easily that Minhyuk figured he must be used to calling his girlfriend as such, “you’re twenty-six. You’ve never dated before.”

“I was busy with school,” Minhyuk argued in his own defense, “and then I had to finish my military service. There wasn’t any time to date!” He glanced down at the can of beer in his hands and muttered, “Besides, I only want to date Saeron.”

Jinwoo scoffed. “And Gong Yoo.”

“Kim Shin,” Minhyuk corrected. “I’m in love with his character more than I am the actor.” He considered dating Gong Yoo for a minute, however, and clarified, “Though, hypothetically speaking, if Gong Yoo did come up to my door and ask me out, then I think I’d probably still say yes. He’s not too old for me, is he?”

In response, Jinwoo groaned and then began fishing around for Minhyuk’s cell phone. “Just…” he started, trailing off and losing focus of his words. He didn’t continue until he had recovered the device and proudly presented it to Minhyuk. “Give Saeron a call. Explain your feelings.”

Minhyuk looked down at the phone. “This is yours,” he commented. Jinwoo had the latest upgrade; he was materialistic like that. Minhyuk’s phone was old and cracked and only worked if he said a prayer to every god and goddess he could think of.

“Well, where’s your phone?” Jinwoo asked.

“I’m, um…” Minhyuk glanced around. He hardly kept his phone on him while at home. He figured it was charging in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or his bedroom, or maybe even the hallway. “I don’t know.”

“You know Saeron’s number?”

“Yeah.”

“Here.” Jinwoo shoved his phone into Minhyuk’s hands and, in exchange, took the beer. “Call her.”

It was a bad idea to confess over the phone, while slightly tipsy, while in the same room with his nosey cousin. Minhyuk _knew_ all of this, and yet the alcohol clouding his brain made it seem like a _good_ idea. _Yes_ , his brain said, cheering and celebrating, _there is no better way to make a love confession! Spill it all! Yell it into the phone speaker! Do it, Minhyuk!_

He was never one to back down from a challenge, even if it involved social activities.

(Calling someone and confessing love for them was a social activity, wasn’t it?)

“Alright,” he murmured. Jinwoo grinned widely and took a swig of the beer, eyes expectant and excited. Minhyuk made a show of dialing the numbers, repeating them as he pressed the touch screen of Jinwoo’s (extremely) nice phone. He grinned widely, too, even while his heart beat wildly in his chest.

He heard the phone ringing. He told Jinwoo as much, though he knew he needn’t do so. Jinwoo gave a very uncharacteristic squeal and bounced a bit on the couch. Minhyuk resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help the feeling of anticipation that arose in his chest.

The ringing stopped, which meant Saeron had picked up. Minhyuk couldn’t even wait to hear her greeting. He began talking, his voice louder than hers, interrupting whatever she had been saying.

“Hi, it’s Minhyuk!” he exclaimed. Jinwoo gasped, as if he hadn’t expected Minhyuk to start with such a simple phrase. “Hi, um, I...I just needed to get something off my chest, okay? I wanted...I mean...what I meant to say is that I’m in love with you. Really, truly, deeply in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for such a long time, and I know you might not feel the same way, but I just...I think it’d be swell if you _did_ feel the same way.”

“You think it’d be _swell?_ ” Jinwoo whispered.

Minhyuk smacked him to get him to shut up, then continued onward, alcohol fueling his courage. “I love everything about you. I think your hair is beautiful. I think your lips are so cute, even if they’re a little thin, but if we kiss then my lips are full so it’ll make up for how thin your lips are.”

“Oh my god,” Jinwoo muttered.

Realizing he had been criticizing her lips, Minhyuk did his best to backtrack. “But I love thin lips! I kissed Bin once, on a dare, and his lips are thin, but it was _such_ a nice kiss, and I think I’d kiss him again if I wasn’t — I mean, I think kissing you will be the same as kissing him. Not that kissing you would be like kissing a guy, because it won’t be, it’ll be different, because you’re way prettier than Bin is. What I mean to say is I love your thin lips, and I’d kiss them every single day i-if you wanted me to.”

He was losing his steam. He was stammering. He knew he had to hurry this up, and he hid his red cheeks with his free hand, even as Jinwoo scrutinized his every move. “You’re tall and cute, and super pretty, and you’re _really_ nice. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. And you’re pretty — I know I said that, but it’s true. You’d win an award for being the prettiest person in all of South Korea. Maybe even in the entire world. Probably in the entire world. You’re the prettiest person in the entire world.”

“Wrap it up,” Jinwoo hissed, nudging him.

Minhyuk knew he had been rambling and he was losing track of his confession. He hurried onward, “But, um, anyway, I really do love you and I’d like to hear your response. You don’t have to date me if you don’t want to, so...yeah, just say whatever you need to say.”

His mouth was dry. He had talked more than usual, and he swallowed thickly, nervous to hear what the response would be.

“Um,” said a voice on the other end, a voice that definitely wasn’t Saeron. “I’m...I mean, I guess I’m pretty.”

Minhyuk gave a very unmanly squeak (he could never again mock Jinwoo’s unmanly squeal) and asked, “Who’s...who’s this?”

Jinwoo’s eyes widened. Minhyuk tried not to look over at him, far too humiliated to face his cousin.

“I’m Dongmin. I think you have the wrong number. Who are you trying to reach?”

Minhyuk drew the phone away from his face and mentally cursed. He had put a _three_ instead of a _two_. How stupid could he be? He had even read it all out proudly as if he had been accurate in his number-entering-skills.

He slapped the phone back to his face and stammered, “I-It’s my friend. Saeron. I didn’t...I-I mean, I thought this was her number— I’m using my cousin’s phone, no-not mine. His phone’s better than mine. I mean, I have her number in my phone — oh, god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t...I’m sorry.”

The man on the other end chuckled. He had a nice laugh. His voice was deep and rich and reminded Minhyuk of dark chocolate or satin sheets. He quite liked that voice. 

“It’s fine,” Dongmin assured him. “I mean, I’ve always been rather satisfied when guys give me love confessions.”

 _It wasn’t meant for you_ , Minhyuk wanted to say, but those words wouldn’t come. Instead, his brain decided on a different set of words. “Would you date me if I asked you to?”

“Sure!” Dongmin sounded a little too sure. “Your love confession made me swoon.”

“You don’t even know what I look like.”

“Are you ugly?”

Minhyuk didn’t know. He glanced at Jinwoo, who was still watching the proceedings with wide eyes, and asked, “Jinwoo, do you think I’m ugly?”

Jinwoo blinked. “Um...no?” 

“My cousin says I’m not ugly,” Minhyuk said to Dongmin. It was an odd conversation. It didn’t make any sense. But he _liked_ talking to this man with a rich voice. He was partial to men who had nice voices. 

Dongmin laughed, and Minhyuk wished he could record the phone conversation so he could play that laugh on repeat. “I’m not ugly, either. Though I disagree about my lips; I think they’re average.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk replied. 

“You should kiss a guy who doesn’t have thin lips. Sounds like an awful experience.”

“It was. I mean, sort of. I mean...are you volunteering?” 

It sounded like Dongmin was smiling. “Text me,” Dongmin ordered. “Send me some pictures of you, and I’ll send you some pictures of me, and then we’ll see where to go from here. Unless you’re determined to date Saeron instead.”

Saeron? Saeron who? Saeron was a distant memory. Her voice was cute, but not _nearly_ as enticing as Dongmin’s voice. 

“No, you can...you can send me a picture.”

“Good! I’ll hang up and do that right now, alright?”

“Al-Alright,” Minhyuk stammered, confused with the way his love confession had turned out.

Dongmin did hang up, true to his word, and Minhyuk sat there with Jinwoo’s phone. He looked at his cousin again, and asked, “Is it possible to fall in love with a voice?”

Jinwoo took a deep breath. “Well...maybe. I thought you were going to confess to Saeron, though. Call _her_.”

“I don’t know. The wrong number guy seems like a better choice at the moment.”

“You’re drunk. You don’t know _what_ you’re saying.”

But Minhyuk wasn’t drunk enough yet. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Saeron wasn’t the one for him anymore. Dongmin was his new crush, and he would pursue this crush wholeheartedly.

“I like this man,” Minhyuk muttered, pointing at the phone. “This man is the one.”

“You don’t even know what he looks like.”

As if on cue, Jinwoo’s phone dinged with a notification. Minhyuk was quick to open it and he was greeted with a selfie of the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He was speechless for a few seconds, staring at the man before him. What clear skin! What bright eyes! What an amazing specimen! 

_Hope this makes you fall in love faster,_ the caption read, and Minhyuk felt like he was going to faint. He was so deeply in love.

“Look,” he whispered, thrusting the phone toward Jinwoo.

Jinwoo stared, enthralled as well, and finally said, “I’m straight and this guy makes me wanna go gay.”

“He’s _gorgeous!_ ” Minhyuk exclaimed, snatching the phone back. “I’m gonna date him.”

“Not Saeron?”

Minhyuk waved a hand dismissively and worked on taking the perfect selfie to send back to Dongmin. When he finally snapped a photo, Dongmin was quick to respond.

 _Let’s date,_ the new text read, and Minhyuk grinned excitedly.

His love confession had worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense.


End file.
